Combining a toolbox for organising and protecting hand tools for transport or storage, with a workstation on which work or tools may be mounted, provides a versatile system able to meet the varying needs of the home handyman and tradesman. It would be particularly advantageous however, to provide a toolbox apparatus to which a power hand drill may be mounted to provide a drill press having the functions of a conventional free-standing drill press, and to which a power cutting tool, such as a circular saw, may be mounted to provide the functions of a conventional table saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,003 describes a table to which a circular saw may be mounted, and having a drill press fixture mounted to the table to receive a power hand drill. A drawback with this apparatus however, is the lack of provision for organising and storing the tools, the drill press fixture or other accessories when they are not in use. Moreover, the fixture may only be used to provide a drill press as it possesses no features allowing it to provide any other function.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages or more generally to provide an improved combination toolbox and workstation.